


Giant Puppy

by justanailurophile



Series: nct one shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fever, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanailurophile/pseuds/justanailurophile
Summary: Renjun comes home. Lucas is sick. Then they kiss •3•
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: nct one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867108
Kudos: 20





	Giant Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work that i'll post here

Lucas and Renjun have been dating for almost a year. Both of them know each other's likes and dislikes but everyday they spend time together, they just learn something new.

Renjun wasn't the clingy type. If there is a term to call him the right one would be a Tsundere. He wasn't clingy but he doesn't reject his boyfriend's affection knowing that he's basically dating a giant puppy.

One evening, he just came home from his painting sessions when he heard something from their room. He dropped off his groceries and walked over to the dim corridor that went straight to his and his boyfriend's shared room.

"Achoo!" His giant puppy of a boyfriend was laying down, nose red from all the sneezing and rubbing, wrapped up in layers of blanket while the ac is on.

"Xuxi? Xuxi, you're heating up!" He quickly ran out to their bathroom to get the thermometer from the first aid cabinet they have.

He could hear his boyfriend's sniffs and it made his heart break just a bit. He placed the thermometer stick on his boyfriend's armpits as he waits for it to beep.

"Baby, I'm fineeee." Lucas groggily says as he wraps his long arms around the small build of his boyfriend.

"What do you mean you're fine? Baby, you have a fever. Please let me take care of you." He says while placing Lucas's face in between his tiny hands.

Knowing Lucas, he tends to put up a strong facade. He always wants to look strong for Renjun and he appreciates it. So much. But this time, the smaller Chinese is not gonna let it slip. He's gonna take care of his boyfriend and maybe cuddle with him too.

"I'm gonna cook you some soup, okay? Do you want matcha or chamomile?" He asks his poor, sick lover.

"Chamomile please." He just nods and prepare everything Lucas might need for the night.

"I love you." Lucas currently has his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's petite body as he presses tiny kisses across his face.

"Xuxiiiii, I'm gonna get sick if you don't stop." Renjun lets out giggles, not really minding if he gets sick to be honest. He loves it when he gets affection from Lucas.

"Thank you for taking care of me." One kiss on the left cheek.

"Thank you for always putting up with me." One on the forehead.

"Thank you for loving me." One on the top of the head.

"Thank you for accepting me." One one the back of his tiny hands.

"And thank you, for being patient with me. I know I'm not the best boyfriend, but you always make me feel like I am. Thank you for being with me Injunie." One on the lips.

Their kiss lasted for some second until Renjun places his palms on his boyfriend's face, rubbing his thumb on his cheeks as a comforting act.

"I love you. So, so much, Xuxi. You're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. I can't imagine myself with anyone else right now, and same goes in the future. I can't promise to stay with you forever, but I swear to love you as long as you're willing to let me." He wipes the cheek of his lovely boyfriend as small tears fall down.

"Baby, that was beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too. Now, let's sleep. You need to rest."

Lucas just lets out a small hum as he nuzzle his head on his lover's shoulder, letting sleep take over.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
